


All the promises we broke

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Samulet, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: El corazón de Sam se disparó hasta las mil quinientas pulsaciones cuando vio a Dean colgar en el retrovisor la copia del amuleto que Marie le había dado. Fue un gesto tan sencillo y tan saturado de significado como el que le había visto hacer cinco años atrás.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño fic escrito para un reto de San Valentin de facebook. Por una vez en mi vida (Dios, estoy tan emocionada), acabo un reto a tiempo y dentro del plazo xD. No sé si cumplo con todos los requisitos que pedían, pero lo he hecho con todo mi cariño. Hacía tiempo que quería hablar del Samulet y he aquí el resultado.
> 
> Inspirado en dos episodios y en dos temporadas distintas. El lado oscuro de la luna (de la quinta) y Fanfiction (de la décima). 
> 
> Espero que os guste.

**1\. All the promises we broke.**

Castiel desapareció y se quedaron solos en aquella habitación.

Solos.

Indefensos ante sus demonios.

Observó a Dean mientras hacía la maleta. Automático, eficiente. Era aterrador. Les separaban cinco pasos, pero entre ellos había un desierto inmenso, kilómetros y kilómetros de superficies yermas. El aire se había transformado en algo espeso y tóxico, en una sustancia inflamable que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Quería hablar, necesitaba hablar. Tenía que explicarle que ellos eran más que tres recuerdos elegidos al azar por unos ángeles cabrones.

Sam podía soportarlo todo, cualquier cosa. Tan sólo necesitaba saber que Dean seguía en su equipo.

—Encontraremos otra forma, podemos detener todo esto, Dean.

 _Que le den por culo a Dios. Quédate conmigo._ Pero cuando su hermano se dignó a levantar la vista de la bolsa de viaje, Sam lo supo. Lo había perdido. Dean, por primera vez en su vida, se había rendido.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

En el pecho de Sam empezó a formarse un agujero negro. Un lugar profundo y oscuro que succionaba su corazón, que tiraba de él hasta el punto de la extirpación.

—Tú y yo. —Casi sin aliento.

Su  hermano dejó escapar una sonrisa cínica, amarga, resignada. Peor que una puñalada. El agujero negro adquirió dimensiones descomunales. Sin decir ni una palabra, Dean cogió sus cosas y, al llegar a la puerta, todo lo que había callado detonó en un sencillo gesto. Fue rápido, irreal. La papelera engulló el amuleto con un simple _clonc_. Sam esperó unos segundos, paralizado. Esperó la desintegración del universo o quizás el estallido de un cataclismo. Se negaba a creer que un corazón pudiera desgarrarse con un sonido tan jodidamente insignificante. _Clonc._ Esperó sin resultado. Su mundo se abría en precipicios infinitos, pero fuera de la habitación, y de alguna forma inconcebible, la vida seguía existiendo, el sol seguía brillando.

Se dirigió a la papelera, con el pulso lanzado en una carrera frenética. Se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera sufrido una alucinación. El autoengaño se le daba bien últimamente. Pero estaba allí, al fondo de ese cubo de metal, viejo e inservible, un recordatorio de lo que habían sido, de una promesa (los dos, siempre, pase lo que pase) que ya no tenía significado.

Respiró. Ahogándose mientras alcanzaba el amuleto, mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Si Dean no podía, él mantendría la promesa por los dos. Tendría fe por los dos.

 

**2\. Stay here awhile. Stay with me.**

El corazón de Sam se disparó hasta las mil quinientas pulsaciones cuando vio a Dean colgar en el retrovisor la copia del amuleto que Marie le había dado. Fue un gesto tan sencillo y tan saturado de significado como el que le había visto hacer cinco años atrás. De pronto, Michigan, Calliope, el musical y el negocio familiar quedaban a siglos de distancia. Dean le miraba en silencio, transparente, abrumado por las cosas que ya no podían cambiar. Sam no dijo nada, pero tomó la decisión. 

Llegaron al búnker y Dean se lanzó sobre la cocina como buen depredador. “Yo preparo la cena”. No tendría una oportunidad mejor. Sam colocó la bomba sobre la mesa de la biblioteca: el amuleto y una fotografía de los dos. Se sentó y esperó, alarmado y aterrorizado, nervioso y angustiado, su hermano tardaba una eternidad en hacer la cena, y a él se le desgarraba la carne desde las costuras. Los cinco años que habían pasado le parecían un suspiro en comparación. Los minutos se estiraban como una goma elástica, una tortura a cámara lenta, hasta que el ruido de unos pasos lo puso en guardia. Su hermano apareció sonriente, un plato en cada mano y una broma que murió en su lengua en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente.

Dean se quedó clavado en el sitio, detenido en el tiempo durante un instante. Dejó los platos sobre la mesa muy despacio, la mirada fija en esos dos objetos. Los cogió entre las manos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que desaparecieran al tocarlos. Los ojos de Dean se clavaron en los suyos. Atónitos, conmocionados. Asustados.  

 —Es tuyo. —Sam tenía la boca seca y el corazón en la garganta—. He creído que te gustaría recuperarlo.  

Dean se marchó a su cuarto y Sam cenó solo. Había demasiadas cosas que digerir. 

Más tarde, esa noche, Sam sintió que el colchón de su cama se hundía bajo ochenta kilos de peso. Dean era todo calor, silencio y calma. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban, pero Sam podía sentir cada línea, cada forma, cada músculo del cuerpo de su hermano. Como si cada centímetro de su piel irradiara electricidad estática. Se quedaron allí, quietos, durante un minuto o mil horas. Había cientos de preguntas sobrevolándoles, pero esto era suficiente para Sam.

—Sammy… —El susurro sonó atronador en esa pequeña burbuja de cristal, en esa intimidad—. Yo…

No, no tenía que pedirle perdón, él no. Sam le calló con un “shhh” y cedió a la necesidad de disminuir la distancia que les separaba. Acercó sus pies a los de Dean y el resto de su cuerpo siguió esa inercia como si estuvieran hechos de gravedad. Se enredaron, se fundieron y un segundo después sus bocas se encontraron en esa oscuridad. Fue tan natural, tan extraordinario, tan sobrecogedor como respirar oxígeno después de haber estado a punto de morir ahogado. Toda una vida reteniendo el aire, toda una vida hablando para no entenderse. Se besaron sin miedo, sin culpa, cicatrizando las heridas.    

El amuleto colgaba del cuello de Dean. Seguían allí, juntos. Era la única promesa que Sam necesitaba (los dos, siempre, pase lo que pase). Y sabía que Dean la habría sellado con su sangre.  


End file.
